


Facebook 101 - Video Chatting on Skype

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show<br/>Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean<br/>Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook 101 - Video Chatting on Skype

Facebook lessons 101  
Chapter 3: 

Video chatting on skype

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show  
Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean  
Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake

 

Dean and Sam had gone out of town for a hunt, Castiel deciding to stay home with Kevin to research a little more, the boys were currently in Hazard, Nebraska as they had gotten a tip about where Abbadon was currently hiding out and they wanted to hit her when she wasn’t prepared for it, Castiel who was now human after the angels fell was worried something would happen and he would’t be there to help or rescue Dean or Sam. Castiel remembered the last night they had before they had to head out. It was burned into his mind as it was such a sweet and caring moment but at the same time heartbreaking night. They had only been together as a couple for a month when Dean and Sam had to go and it broke his heart to know that he wouldn’t see him for a while. 

 

Flash Back

 

“Are you sure you have to go Dean?”, Castiel had asked as he traced his fingers down Dean’s chest, his eyes not wanting to look into those deep green eyes of his. “Cas, you know we have to, I really don’t want to”, he whispered as he kissed Castiel’s forehead and pulled him closer as the cuddled under the blankets, “We need to find out what Abbadon is planning and if she doesn't know we are coming, then that is a big advantage to us”. Castiel sighed sadly and nodded, his head still bowed low, “I know, I just.. It’s just I”. He stopped, took a breath and began again, “I just don’t like to think about you getting hurt, especially when I can no longer be of use to you”. Dean tipped his head back up with his finger to Castiel’s chin gently and loked into those cobalt blue eyes, “Hey.. You are still of use to us, You are still an angel to me with or without your grace and your wings, you hear me”. 

Castiel nodded and looked at him, smiling a little, “I’ll miss you so much Dean”, He said, trying as hard as he could to stop the tears that were threatening to escape, “I’ll miss you too angel, You know I will”. He leaned in and kissed Castiel’s soft lips and let his fingers tangle in the fallen angels soft hair, Castiel clinging to Dean as he kissed his hunter back, Dean pulling back just a little to look back into his angels eyes, “We can always do skype”, he said as he looked at him, loving the curious gaze that Castiel was now setting upon him. “What is skype?”, Castiel asked as his head tilting to one side, his eye brows perking up to show his interest. “Well, it is like a video chat, so we can talk to each other and at the same time, we can see each other”. Castiel nodded excitedly as he realized they could do that, “It doesn’t make up for you not being here, but it is better then nothing”, He said agreeing to it. 

The next day as they stood at the back of the impala, Castiel clinging to Dean tightly, his face fresh with tears, they held each other tight, neither one wanting to let go, but knowing they both had no choice. “I will make a skype account today, I will get Sarah or Kevin to help me”, he said smiling through his tears as Dean nodded, Sarah Blake having moved into the bunker after Castiel managed to save her from Crowley and Sam and Sarah had since rekindled their relationship. “I’ve got my laptop here”, he said patting his laptop bag, “We’ll call each other every night and talk.. I promise”, he whispered as he pulled Castiel by his jacket and kissed his lips lovingly and softly, “I love you Dean”. Castiel whispered, his heart racing each time he said those words, “I love you too Cas”. He kissed his forehead once more before shoving his bags in the trunk with Sam’s and closing it and then sniffling as he took one last look at Castiel before getting in the impala, “I’ll call you when we get there”. 

 

Back to the present

It had only been a week and Dean and Castiel had been skyping every single night as he had promised, he waited anxiously for Dean to come online and he felt his heart beat increase when he saw his hunter come online and then heard his skype ringing. He tapped on the answer button and smiled as Dean came into view, “Hi there angel”. Dean said as he smiled at Castiel, there was something different about Dean’s surroundings “Dean.. Uhh where are you?”, he asked as he tried to take in where he was. “Well, I thought we might do something a little special tonight and I didn’t want Sammy to see it so, I thought I’d get a room of my own tonight”. He then brought his guitar into view, Castiel’s eyes going a little wide, not thinking this is what he meant, “Dean.. What are you doing?”. He asked, his head tilting, making Dean chuckle a little. “Just listen my angel”. He started strumming on the guitar and smiled as he looked at Castiel, taking a deep breath and then began to sing a song by the band bad english. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through  
Through this world without having you   
I just wouldn't have a clue

'Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free   
And then I see you reach for me

Sometimes I wanna give up, wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight   
And then I see you baby   
And everything's alright, everything's alright” 

Castiel’s heart felt like it was almost going to jump out of his chest it was beating so hard, He couldn’t believe his hunter was singing him a song, This was the most beautiful and amazing thing anyone had ever done for him and he couldn’t believe how bless and lucky he was to have found such a caring and loving man. “Oh Dean”, He whispered as he watched his hunter through the screen, falling even more in love with him with each and every single passing moment. 

 

“When I see you smile, I can face the world  
Oh, oh  
You know I can do anything   
When I see you smile, I see a ray of light  
Oh, oh

I see it shining right through the rain   
When I see you smile   
Baby when I see you smile at me  
Oh, yeah”

Dean smiled as he sang the verses and then the chorus, It had made sense for him to pick this song to sing to Castiel. It just seemed to fit how he felt so perfectly and he meant every single word of it. His eyes went to the screen, his heart just melting as he saw the way his angel was reacting and he knew he had gotten it right. He was determined to make sure Castiel knew how he felt and music had been a big part of his life, so this was how he knew to show Castiel how he felt. 

“Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do   
What a touch of your hand can do   
It's like nothing that I ever knew   
Hay

And when the rain is falling, I don't feel it  
'Cause you're here with me now   
And one look at you baby   
Is all I'll ever need, all I'll ever need” 

Castiel felt like he was honestly on top of the world right now, there was nothing that could take this moment away from him, it was simply perfection, Dean’s voice, the soft strings of the guitar and the meaning of the words just felt like it all made sense. This was the hunter who all the other angels had told him to stay away from as he was developing feelings for him, he had even been what they called re-programmed, that still didn’t take away his feelings and he knew if the other angels couldn’t, then he was meant to be in love with this man, they were meant for each other. 

“When I see you smile, I can face the world  
Oh, oh  
You know I can do anything   
When I see you smile, I see a ray of light  
Oh, oh

I see it shining right through the rain   
When I see you smile   
Baby when I see you smile at me  
Oh, yeah”

Sometimes I wanna give up, I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight   
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hay, everything's alright   
It's alright”

Dean finished the song and strummed the final chords of the song and took another deep breath, smiling wide as he looked at Castiel who was now in tears of happiness, “Ohh Dean, that was just.. “, he shook his head in amazement, “So perfect.. so wonderful”. It had felt like he had been in the room with Dean while he sang, and if he could give him a big hug and a kiss he would, so he simply did what he could manage and blew him a kiss to which Dean chuckled, caught it and blew one back. “I’m so glad you liked it Cas.. I just.. wanted to tell you how much I love it when you smile and how much you and your smile means to me”. Castiel smiled and nodded, “I loved it.. and you mean the world to me Dean, I love you”. Dean smiled back, “I love you too.. We should be home in the next week or so we hope”. Castiel nodded and yawned a little, it was getting late and so they wrapped up their call, Castiel grinning from ear to ear as he re-played Dean’s beautiful song in his head as he fell asleep, skype wasn’t as bad as he first thought it would be he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry for taking so long to upate, I lost my muse after Christmas and recently got it back so I have been slowly updating each of the stories I currently have in progress.. I think I will continue along the facebook line, however I just thought it would be sweet if they did a little video chat on skype whilst Dean was on a hunt and Castiel in the bunker. Review if you like and let me know what you think, Reviews and PM’s are always welcome, Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter and anyone who has followed it or favored it.


End file.
